Les mots doux qui fleurissent
by Ange du passe
Summary: Terracid a une tache dans le dos. Une magnifique, mais inquiétante tache rouge qui grandit au rythme de ses sentiments; elle s'accroche à sa peau et se nourrit de ses états d'esprits, fleurissant dans un ballet de couleurs chaudes et formant des pétales dans un tourbillon de chaleur. Terracid est amoureux de Laink. (Terraink, OCC)
1. Chapter 1

La jambe de Damien tressautait nerveusement alors qu'il jetait des regards fréquents vers la réceptionniste. La salle d'attente était vide depuis son arrivée; pourtant, il attendait depuis plus d'une heure que le médecin se décide enfin à le rencontrer. L'attente le tuait. Forcé de se distraire en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi, il peinait à ne pas penser à son problème. Il avait bien essayé de se divertir: il avait feuilleté quelques-uns des vieux magazines fripés reposant sur une table datant d'au moins un demi-siècle; il avait compté les cinquante-trois fissures au plafond; il avait tenté d'engager une bataille de regards avec la réceptionniste, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais levé les yeux - il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi pervers, alors qu'il se faisait juste chier - et il venait de passer les dernières secondes à créer un rythme avec ses doigts sur l'accotoir de la chaise. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, poussant son cœur à s'affoler. S'il continuait à attendre encore longtemps, il allait devenir cinglé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur; 10h00, il était maintenant là depuis deux heures. Sa jambe sautillait de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il finit par faire tant de bruit que cela dérangea la réceptionniste, qui releva les yeux - enfin! - et qui soupira avant de lui marmonner que le médecin arriverait sous peu. Damien se sentit alors un peu mieux et calma sa jambe.

Enfin, il entendit des pas résonner et, un instant plus tard, un vieil homme en habit blanc se présenta dans la salle d'attente et l'appela. Damien bondit de son siège et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée. Il allait finalement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il redoutait ce qu'il allait entendre. Le médecin s'installa dans sa chaise avec un grognement et fit signe à Damien d'en faire de même. Ce dernier prit place avec agitation.

-Alors, monsieur...Damien Laguionie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-J'ai une tache étrange dans le dos.

-Décrivez-la-moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir, et c'est juste une grosse tache rouge.

-Vous vous êtes brûlé?, demanda le médecin en prenant des notes.

-Non.

-Vous avez des boutons?

-Non.

-Vous vous êtes blessé au dos, dernièrement?

-Non.

Le médecin sembla devenir impatient.

-Peut-être s'agit-il d'une réaction allergique? Ou bien vous vous être frotté un peu trop fort?

-Si je savais ce qu'il se passe avec moi, je serais pas ici.

Le médecin soupira longuement et se leva. Il fit vaguement signe à Damien d'enlever son chandail; ce dernier se tourna et s'exécuta. Il entendit le médecin rire.

-Vous me faites marcher? Du maquillage, hein? Travail bâclé, en tout cas. Tant qu'à vouloir me faire perdre mon temps, vous auriez pu faire ça plus professionnellement...c'est beaucoup trop rouge pour avoir l'air naturel. Maintenant, si vous avez fini...

-Perdre votre temps?, s'énerva Damien. À faire quoi? Astiquer votre stéthoscope? Vous foutez pas de moi: je me ferais pas chier à attendre deux heures pour un blague aussi nulle. Alors vous allez me regarder cette tache et me dire que je suis pas en train de crever.

Le médecin se renfrogna et dévisagea le jeune homme d'un regard mauvais. Puis, voyant que Damien ne sortirait pas, il maugréa et s'approcha de lui. Damien le laissa faire.

-Vous avez des douleurs? Ou d'autres symptômes qui ne semblent pas reliés? Maux de tête, nausée, fièvre, etc., demanda le médecin en appuyant sur son dos.

-Non, répondit Damien en réfléchissant

-Je ne sens pas de bosses...la peau n'est pas rugueuse...non, il n'y a vraiment rien, si ce n'est que la teinte rouge.

Damien sentit le vieil homme retirer ses mains; il tourna la tête et l'aperçu regarder ses doigts, à la recherche de peinture ou de maquillage. Voyant qu'il n'y en avait pas, le médecin fronça les sourcils et mit son stéthoscope pour écouter dans le dos du jeune homme. Il sembla ne rien percevoir d'anormal. Il regarda ensuite sa langue avec un bâton de bois, puis il vérifia ses oreilles à l'aide d'une lumière, mais il ne sembla rien trouver.

-Il ne s'agit clairement pas d'une blessure, mais ça ne part pas...un tatou peut-être?

-Non. Je vous le dis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est apparu il y a au moins une semaine.

-Je vous avoue que ça ne me semble pas être une infection. Je vais voir avec des collègues ce que ça pourrait être, mais pour l'instant ça ne semble pas important. Revenez me voir si ça empire ou si la tache change de couleur.

Damien hocha la tête, remit son chandail et sortit. Il traversa la salle d'attente toujours vide et fit un signe à la réceptionniste, qui semblait toujours concentrée sur son écran. Son cœur lui faisait mal sous l'effet du stress. Soudainement, il sortit son téléphone et appela Hugo pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer bientôt.

Aussitôt, ce dernier lui désigna un café et, peu après, ils s'y étaient rejoint. Damien lui raconta tout, sa voix montant un peu pus dans les aigus à chaque instant. Sa jambe s'était remise à tressauter.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais?, demanda ensuite Damien, effondré sur la table.

-Tu attends, lui conseilla Hugo. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, alors ne t'affoles pas pour rien. Si ça se trouve, ça va partir tout seul.

-Et si ça ne part pas? Et si ça s'étend? Même le médecin savait pas ce que c'était. Je fais quoi si je meurs?

-Bah tu feras rien. Parce que t'es mort.

Damien lança un regard noir à Hugo, qui pouffa de rire.

-Écoute, tu paniqueras si ça arrive. Pour l'instant, tu restes calme. Hey, tu vas pas arrêter youtube pour une tâche, pas vrai?

Une serveuse s'approcha difficilement en bravant le vent et déposa les verres qu'ils avaient commandés en regardant les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Damien vida le sien d'un coup.

-Tu viens chez moi? dit-il ensuite. On va se faire une partie. J'ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir, je veux me changer les idées.

-Payes la bouffe et je viens.

-Enculé

Les deux hommes se levèrent en riant et s'éloignèrent lentement dans la rue. Alors qu'ils marchaient en discutant, une première goutte s'écrasa sur le bras de Hugo. Celui-ci leva les yeux et poussa un cri lorsque la pluie tomba violemment, les détrempant en quelques secondes. Damien agrippa le bras de son ami et le tira en courant vers chez lui.

Les deux hommes se réfugièrent enfin chez Damien, trempés jusqu'aux os, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Le plus vieux grimaça cependant en voyant des flaques d'eau se former au sol.

-Si tu t'assois sur mon canapé, je t'en mets une, dit Damien en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il revint avec une serviette qu'il lança à la tête de son ami.

-T'as pas un chandail ou un truc pour moi?, demanda Hugo en s'essuyant. Parce que c'est chiant...

Le téléphone de Damien se mit à sonner et il ne répondit pas à son ami, prenant plutôt l'appel.

-Oui allo? Ah, Laink! Ouais, t'inquiètes, j'ai pas oublié...

Il disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bain, tandis que Hugo se séchait avec la serviette. Au bout d'un moment, Damien raccrocha et revint avec deux chandails; il en lança un à son ami et enleva le sien pour se changer aussi. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frôler son dos. Il se retourna en vitesse et repoussa la main de son ami.

-Mec, tu fais quoi? Je suis pas homo!

-Relax, je fais juste regarder ta tache. C'est vraiment impressionnant...quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était rouge, j'imaginais un petit truc tout pâlot, mais là...on dirait que tu t'es renverser de la peinture dessus. En vrai, on dirait même que ça émet de la lumière. Je comprend pas comment tu as fait pour la remarquer. T'es pas du genre soucieux de ton corps, toi.

-Je te signale qu'elle est en plein milieu de mon dos, dit Damien en s'écartant de son ami pour remettre son chandail.

-Un miroir, tu connais?

-Je suis pas un hibou; la tache est trop petite pour que je la remarque quand je suis dos au miroir. J'ai fini par la voir en me décrochant presque le cou.

-Ta petite tache fait quand même la taille d'une main, lui fit remarquer Hugo. C'est dur à manquer.

Damien resta silencieux et contempla le vide d'un air songeur.

-Hum, mec, ça va?, lui demanda Hugo.

-T'es sûr qu'elle est aussi grande? dit Damien en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas souvenir...

-Tu l'as dit toi-même: tu n'es pas un hibou. Tu dois juste avoir cru la voir d'une taille différente. Arrête de t'en faire avec ce truc et vient t'asseoir, qu'on se fasse une partie.

Damien l'ignora. Il se dirigea vers son miroir, se tordant douloureusement le cou afin de voir la tache. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait grandi d'au moins un centimètre. On aurait maintenant dit qu'il avait un énorme bleu entre les deux omoplates, à la seul différence qu'il était rouge.

-Mec, lança-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, je te jure qu'elle a grandi. Je la regarde chaque matin, elle était pas comme ça quand je me suis levé!

Comme Damien semblait au bord de la panique, Hugo vint vers lui pour le guider vers le sofa avant de lui parler doucement.

-Déjà, tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer.

Damien serra les dents et s'assit sur le divan, sa jambe bougeant nerveusement.

-Ta tache serait rester identique pendant une semaine...mais elle aurait subitement grandie en moins de 24 heures?, demanda Hugo d'un air sceptique.

Damien soupira.

-J'en sais rien! Je sais même pas ce que c'est, alors la manière dont ça évolue...

-File-moi un crayon. Stylo, Sharpie, feutre, ce que tu veux.

Damien haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais trouva un Sharpie dans ses affaires et le passa à Hugo. Celui-ci s'assit et le fit pivoter de manière à ce que Hugo soit face à la tache. Celui-ci ôta le bouchon du crayon et se mit à tracer une ligne entourant la peau rougie. Il referma ensuite le crayon.

-C'est approximatif, mais si ça grandit, on va en avoir la preuve. Maintenant, tu vas remettre ton t-shirt et tu vas aller commander de la bouffe pendant que j'allume la console. Et tu ne penses plus à cette tache, ok?

Damien hocha la tête et se leva, bien décidé à passer une bonne soirée entre potes au lieu de s'inquiéter toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien ouvrit le couvercle de sa poubelle en baillant et y jeta une boîte de pizza vide. Son salon était sans dessus-dessous. Des assiettes peuplaient l'évier, les manettes traînaient par terre, une pointe de pizza tombée n'avait toujours pas été ramassée et des canettes à moitié entamées jonchaient la table basse. Les deux amis avaient fini par s'endormir en plein jeu, Damien sur son canapé et Hugo sur le sol, avachi comme un pantin. C'était le bruit régulier des messages entrant sur le téléphone du plus vieux qui les réveilla finalement vers 15 heures; Thomas lui avait rappelé qu'ils faisaient un live ce soir. Damien s'était aussitôt saisi de son téléphone afin qu'il leur foute la paix un peu plus longtemps, mais le mal était déjà fait: ils étaient réveillés.

Hugo était parti peu après, laissant le loisir à son ami de tout ramassé seul, un lourd travail entrecoupé de multiples pauses jeux-vidéos. Sa journée passa donc très lentement et, lorsque l'heure du live arriva, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau avoir parlé à Thomas hier, il était heureux de le retrouver pour continuer leur aventure sur Rust, surtout si ça signifiait la fin de son ménage.

Toutefois, ayant passé une bonne partie de sa journée à en faire chez lui, il avait encore en tête la priorité de le faire en jeu. Alors que Thomas concentrait son attention en exploration, il s'amusa à emménager convenablement l'étage supérieur de leur base, allant même jusqu'à se battre inutilement avec la cheminée afin de la placer sur le mur. Au bout d'un temps infiniment long, il termina de placer tous les éléments - une table, des chaises et, bien sûr, deux lits. Ce faisant, une étrange chaleur s'était allumé en lui, le réchauffant agréablement et sans raison apparente. Trop occupé à vouloir surprendre son ami, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et termina tranquillement sa besogne dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Lorsqu'il eut enfin tout placé, il invita Thomas à monter pour découvrir ce qu'il venait de faire; il était excité et savait d'avance que cet arrangement plairait à son ami. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise en arrivant et lui confirma la beauté de l'endroit; Damien sourit pour lui-même, satisfait.

-Tu viens pas dormir? lui lança-t-il à la blague.

-T'es dégueulasse, dit Thomas en pouffant de rire.

Il le rejoignit cependant en rigolant; Damien pouvait l'imaginer derrière son écran, rouge de gêne, et il sentit la chaleur se répandre en lui en pensant au côté mignon de son ami. Comme ce dernier continuait de blaguer avec lui, la chaleur s'intensifia, jusqu'à provoquer une sensation de brûlure toutefois pas désagréable. Damien fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la fenêtre; non, la lumière ne filtrait pas, et son calorifère était fermé. En fait, il avait les jambes glacées; seul son dos lui brûlait...

Le cœur de Damien s'emballa. Anxieusement, il cessa soudainement de rire et se passa une main dans le dos. Il était brûlant comme la braise. Sans faire attention à son ami qui l'appelait, il jeta ses écouteurs sur son bureau et se précipita devant son miroir, où il souleva son chandail pour examiner sa peau. La tache, telle un fleure au printemps, s'épanouissait devant ses yeux de seconde en seconde. Damien en resta bouche-bée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait grandir. En son centre, le rouge apparaissait plus foncé, tandis qu'aux extrémités de ce qui ressemblaient à des pétales, la peau était d'un joli rose pâle qui s'étendait en motifs désordonnés. Lentement, la chaleur disparut et le rouge cessa de se répandre sur sa peau. Les jambes tremblantes, Damien alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Il saisit de son téléphone dans l'idée d'appeler Hugo, mais, en l'ouvrant, il remarqua la vague de message dont Thomas l'avait inondé.

«Ça va? Il se passe quoi? Tu vas bien? Je m'inquiètes pour toi. Réponds s'il te plaît.»

Damien sentit son cœur se serrer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés pour tenter de se ressaisir. Il posa ensuite son casque sur ses oreilles et écouta un instant son ami tenter de rassurer les abonnés.

-Je suis là, se décida t-il à dire d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Terra? Ça va? T'as quitté soudainement!

-Je suis parti chier, répondit Damien après un moment d'hésitation.

-Et la toilette t'as avalé, ou t'es resté coincé dedans? Parce que t'es parti un bon bout...

-C'est bon; ton rire m'a tellement excité que je suis parti aux toilettes me soulager, dit Damien en riant nerveusement. Tu veux les détails?

Thomas se mit à rire et renchérit en répétant «No Homo!», puis il passa à autre chose. Au bout d'un court moment, Damien s'excusa et lui dit qu'il avait un urgence dont il devait absolument s'occuper. Il quitta le live sous les plaisanteries de son ami, qu'il savait néanmoins déçu. Son cœur battait encore rapidement, mais il ne sentait plus rien dans son dos, ce qui le rassurait. Il resta un moment devant son ordinateur éteint à regarder le vide, puis il se reprit et texta Hugo pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient se revoir. Il savait que son ami ne pourrait rien pour lui, mais il avait besoin d'une personne pour l'épauler et l'aider à ne pas paniquer.

Il en profita aussi pour prendre un autre rendez-vous chez son médecin; celui-ci l'avait bien averti de revenir le voir si le moindre changement se produisait. La réceptionniste lui répondit d'une voix monotone qui le fit frissonner; son rendez-vous était pour le lendemain.

Comme il raccrochait, Hugo lui répondit en lui proposant de se voir de nouveau au café après son rendez-vous. Damien espérait que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Il alla se coucher, mais sa nuit fut trouée comme un fromage. Il ne cessait de s'endormir, puis de se réveiller sans raison. Il finit par abandonner son lit et il resta un long moment assit sur son divan à contempler son reflet dans le miroir, comme s'il redoutait que la tache ne se répande de nouveau.

Enfin, le soleil se leva et l'heure arriva. Il sortit de chez lui et s'en alla à la clinique. Cette fois, le docteur vint rapidement le voir.

-Monsieur Laguionie...déjà de retour? lui demanda-t-il dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau. Vous avez fait des retouches sur votre maquillage?

-Je me ferais pas chier à venir voir tous les deux jours de mon plein gré, peu importe à quel point j'ai du temps à perdre dans ma vie, répondit Damien du tac à tac, peu enclin à supporter le moqueries de son médecin après son dernier épisode d'angoisse. Faites votre boulot que je puisse dégager.

-Alors, des nouveautés? La tache a «étrangement» disparue?, demanda le médecin d'un air sceptique.

-Elle s'est intensifiée. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, rajouta Damien comme pour mieux convaincre.

Il retira son chandail tout en parlant, dévoilant son dos où trônait la tache rouge. On remarquait clairement qu'elle dépassait des limites de contours qu'avait tracé Hugo.

-Et les marques de stylo, c'est pour...?, le questionna le médecin en remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Évaluer le grandissement. Elles ont été faites il y a deux jours.

Le médecin s'approcha pour vérifier ses dires.

-En effet, soupira t-il, je me dois de dire que la marque s'est agrandie. Vous dites que vous l'avez vu?

Comme Damien décrivait la scène, le vieil homme fronçait un peu plus les sourcils. Une fois que Damien se tut, le médecin resta muet. Damien commença à s'agiter, redoutant le verdict final.

-C'est...exceptionnel, commença lentement le docteur. Mais surtout difficile à avaler. Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil; ce n'est pas une allergie ou une infection. On dirait de la magie - et avouer ce fait va à l'encontre même de mes croyances en médecine.

-Ça va à l'encontre du bon sens tout court, dit Damien d'un air défait.

-Monsieur Laguionie...avec votre accord, j'aimerais vous faire passer quelques tests afin d'en savoir plus. Et aussi que vous rencontriez certains spécialistes.

Damien se figea. À première vue, l'idée semblait aller de soi, mais le jeune homme était douteux. Si les jeux vidéos lui avaient bien apprit quelque chose, c'est qu'une personne sortant de l'ordinaire était toujours jugée comme étant folle, observée sous tout les angles, puis rejetée. Peu importe s'il jouait présentement le paranoïaque; pas question d'être le cobaye de service. Il avait une vie à vivre, une chaîne à gérer et un paquet d'heures de gaming à faire.

-Oui, bien sur, répondit Damien en détournant les yeux. Quand?

-Aussi tôt que possible. Ma secrétaire vous trouvera certainement un trou dans l'horaire.

Damien sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de s'approcher du bureau à l'accueil où cette pauvre femme fixait toujours son écran. Il fila discrètement et s'en alla rejoindre Hugo au café où celui-ci l'attendait.

-J'en reviens pas! s'exclama Hugo en riant dès qu'il eut finit de lui raconter ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Tu crois qu'ils te disséqueraient?

-Au point où j'en suis, oui.

Hugo perdit son sourire et observa le visage fermé de son ami; celui-ci ne plaisantait pas, contrairement à d'habitude.

-J'ai quand même l'impression que tu t'en fais trop pour une tache, dit-il lentement.

-Pour un truc rouge qui apparaît et qui grandit comme par magie dans mon dos; oui. Il a parlé de rencontrer d'autres personnes et de passer des tests. Il a complètement cessé de croire que je me moque de sa gueule. Rendu là, je préfère me méfier.

-C'est ça qui t'est passé par la tête? lui demanda Hugo d'un air grave. Ça ne fait aucun sens

Comme Damien ne répondait pas, il continua.

-T'es con, asséna t-il.

Le regard de Damien se durcit.

-D'où tu m'insulte gratuitement?

-Écoute-moi bien,dit Hugo en martelant ces mots. Tu laisse passer ta chance de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive parce que tu délires? T'es gravement con.

Damien se leva brusquement.

-Répètes!

-T'es gravement con! Tu vas peut-être crevé parce que t'es trop poule mouillée pour retourner voir ton médecin et passer des tests! Merde! On est pas dans un film, ils ne vont pas t'utiliser comme cobaye! Ils vont juste te guérir! C'est quoi ton but? On dirait que tu veux même pas t'en sortir! Dis-moi qu'après ça, t'as pas agi comme un con!

Un serveur sorti du café pour leur demander de se calmer ou de partir, car ils dérangeaient les autres clients. Les deux amis s'excusèrent et se rassirent, penauds; ils restèrent un moment en silence à se fixer avec hostilité. Puis, Damien craqua et souffla, sa voix pleine de rage.

-Laisse-moi une chance. Je sais pas comment réagir, je me sens perdu. _J'ai peur de crever_.

-Dans ce genre de moment, les gens ont tendance à se raccrocher à une figure d'autorité -comme un médecin- pour se sentir mieux en pensant qu'ils auront la vérité. T'es juste bizarre de pas le faire aussi.

-Je connais personne au-dessus de moi. Je suis le maître.

Hugo souffla en souriant.

-Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas subitement changé. Mais reste qu'un médecin, c'est utile.

Damien cessa de faire trembler sa jambe.

-Pour une infection, ok. Mais, pour ce que j'ai..ça dépasse l'entendement. J'ai vraiment pas confiance en ce médecin et j'ai pas non plus l'impression qu'il puisse m'aider. Laisse-moi une chance de m'en sortir sans lui.

-J'ai pas envie que tu crèves parce que tu as rien fait.

-Moi non plus. Je veux juste attendre un peu et voir si ça évolue. Si c'est hors de contrôle, je retournerai voir le médecin. Mais je veux éviter de devoir y aller.

Hugo jeta un drôle de regard à son ami par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Tu penses t'en sortir mieux qu'un toubib?

-Ça s'est quand même développé devant mes yeux; ça relève plutôt de la magie. Le toubib ne va rien faire, il ne peut pas m'aider, répéta Damien.

-Au fait, dit Hugo en réfléchissant, tu lui as dit que tu l'avais vu grandir? J'avoue qu'après, il y a de grandes chances qu'il ait voulu te placer dans un hospice. C'est dur à avaler, ton truc.

-Comme ma bite. Mais je ne suis pas fou. Tu as qu'à regarder mon dos.

-Toute ton histoire est cinglée, de base. Mais puisque tu refuses d'aller revoir le médecin, je vais de voir te faire confiance. Si tout va bien, parfait. Si ça foire ou que ça devient hors de contrôle, je te ramène de force dans la clinique et tu vas passer _tous_ les tests, même si tu te fais ensuite interner. On s'est bien fait comprendre?

Damien hocha la tête.

-T'as pas intérêt à revenir là-dessus, l'avertit Hugo . Et n'essaie même pas de me faire changer d'avis avec tes beaux yeux bleu. On va essayer de s'en sortir en réfléchissant comme dans un jeu vidéo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors, je sais, Laink n'était pas beaucoup plus présent dans ce chapitre qu'il ne l'était dans le premier. Toutefois, je vous rassure de nouveau, C'EST UN TERRAINK. Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. Bonne lecture!

Hugo proposa d'aller se réfugier chez Damien, affirmant qu'ils se feraient arrêter si quelqu'un les entendait discuter. Damien roula des yeux en lui rétorquant que c'était exagéré, mais son ami l'ignora: autant jouer le jeu à fond.

Bien installés sur le sofa, leur boîte de sushi devant eux et la télévision diffusant une émission au hasard à un volume bas, ils purent enfin discuter du problème. Alors que Damien souhaitait simplement attendre et surveiller l'évolution des choses, Hugo insistait plutôt pour chercher des indices et mener l'enquête. Sa persistance et sa manière de tout surjouer commença rapidement à agacer Damien.

-Tu en fais vachement trop pour rien! On s'était dit qu'on attendait.

-Je joue le jeu; nuance, se moqua Hugo avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Ça ne te coûte rien de réfléchir au lieu de faire l'autruche. Tu ne veux pas retourner voir le toubib? D'accord, mais n'attend pas que le pire te tombe dessus et cherche de ton côté!

Damien restait indécis.

-Et on commence par quoi, champion?

-Déjà...il nous faut un uniforme d'inspecteur, répondit Hugo en souriant. Mets-toi des lunettes de soleil et passes-moi un manteau.

Damien râla pour la forme, mais alla fouiller pour trouver ce que son ami lui demandait.

-Maintenant, on va suivre le protocole.

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard perdu.

-Vire ton chandail et on va examiner encore ta tache, expliqua Hugo. Tu n'aurais pas une loupe? Ah, il nous faut aussi un calepin et un stylo.

-Autre chose à ajouter? Parce qu'après je ne me lève plus plus.

Sans attendre la réponse, Damien ramena tout et enleva son chandail. Dos à son ami, il se permit de laisser aller ses émotions en affichant un air nerveux. Il entendit Hugo faire cliqueter son crayon, puis s'approcher de lui.

-Monsieur Damien, expliquez-moi depuis quand vous avez votre tache, décrivez-la moi, dites-moi ce que vous ressentez quand elle grandit...

-Déjà, le coupa brusquement Damien, tu l'as devant les yeux; mets-toi le nez dessus si tu vois pas bien. Ensuite, je t'ai déjà tout dit, alors fouilles dans ta mémoire et démerde-toi.

Damien entendit le rire de Hugo.

-Je veux juste une précision: tu sens pas toujours la chaleur quand elle grandit, vrai?

Damien confirma.

-Donc je note que les symptômes varient pour une raison inconnue.

-Sympa.

-Troisième étape! Trouver d'où ça vient.

Damien remit son chandail, tandis que son ami se mettait à fouiller un peu partout.

-Tu t'attends à trouver une réponse sous mon lit, ou...?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche. Si ça se trouve, poursuivit Hugo en brandissant sa loupe, il y a un sorcier qui est entré chez toi et qui t'a jeté un maléfice.

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, dit Damien en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver?

-Une baguette magique qu'il aurait échapper. Des poils de chat noirs. Des restes de potion magique.

-Et mon cul c'est du fromage. Non seulement ça a eu le temps de disparaître, mais j'aurais fini par le remarquer. On n'est pas dans un jeu vidéo.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer...sauf si les indices sont sous ton lit! Bravo, inspecteur Damien, je sens que vos prévisions n'étaient pas lancées en l'air!

-C'est une blague.

Damien suivit son ami vers sa chambre et l'observa fouillé sous son lit alors que lui-même restait debout, exaspéré.

-Alors? Tu as trouvé de la poudre de fée, peut-être?

-Non, répondit Hugo d'un air faussement déçu en ressortant. Par contre...fait le ménage sous ton lit. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-On peut passer à autre chose?

Mais Hugo rasta debout à réfléchir en se frottant la tempe avec le manche de sa loupe.

-Attends, je viens de trouver ce qui ne va pas!

-Toi?

-On cherche avec l'idée que c'est un magicien qui t'a fait ça.

-Et c'est totalement con.

Hugo se mit à rire.

-Le magicien, c'est un peu trop. C'est vrai. Mais on cherche quelqu'un qui soit assez proche pour entrer chez toi facilement...peut-être même avec toi...

-Mon plan cul?

-Thomas!, dit Hugo en rayonnant, comme s'il détenait la réponse au sens de la vie.

-Ah, non, j'ai pas ce souvenir. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler pour lui demander? demanda Damien, ironique.

Hugo secoua la tête et se mit à marcher de long en large, tandis que Damien s'assoyait sur son lit.

-Est-ce qu'il est venu chez toi la semaine dernière?

-Si; on s'est fait un partouze.

Hugo leva un sourcil.

-Vous auriez du m'inviter.

-Tu étais occupé, dit Damien avec un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux. Oui, on devait filmer un truc, mais au final on a passé plus de temps à déconner qu'à vraiment faire la vidéo. Mais c'était bien avant l'apparition de ma tache.

-Sauf que, commença Hugo avec un sourire, tu as dit que tu n'avais d'abord pas remarqué la tache parce qu'elle était trop petite.

Damien resta un instant silencieux à réfléchir. Autant il ne croyait pas à la magie, autant il lui semblait de plus en plus évident que celle-ci avait fait son oeuvre dans son dos. Mais de là à croire que Laink en était l'auteur... Néanmoins, il s'agissait de leur seule piste dans l'enquête.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire! conclut Hugo en se levant. On va téléphoner à Thomas et lui demander.

-Quoi? Non, attends!

Trop tard; avant que Damien n'ait seulement le réflexe de réagir, Hugo sortit son téléphone et appela leur ami. Après quelques sonneries, le jeune homme décrocha.

-Oui allo?

-Hey Thomas? C'est Hugo. Écoutes, je suis avec Damien et...

-Arrêtes, connard! cria Damien en sautant sur son ami pour lui arracher le téléphone. Oublie ça, Laink, c'est juste Hugo qui déconne.

-Avoue-le, Thomas!, cria Hugo en tentant de protéger son téléphone. C'est toi qui a fait ça a Damien!

-Quoi? disait Thomas au bout du fil, perdu.

-Hugo, siffla Damien en tentant de suivre le fil de pensés de son ami pour mieux le convaincre, si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui amplifie la tache et, en lui disant que tu sais la vérité, il va peut-être te lancer un sort aussi.

-T'as raison, mec. On peut pas prendre de chance, dit Hugo avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Thomas. Laisse faire, on arrive. On doit se parler d'un truc.

Hugo raccrocha sous le regard effaré de Damien.

-Il peut pas agir par le téléphone, expliqua Hugo, alors ton idée était nulle. Mais si on va le voir, alors il pourra jeter un sort! Et on pourra l'accuser et les policiers vont l'arrêter.

Hugo mettait déjà la loupe dans sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Damien, quand à lui, était toujours sous le choc.

-J'ai pas franchement envie que Thomas se fasse arrêter, marmonna t-il.

-Tu y penseras un autre jour, lui lança nonchalamment Hugo, parce que, pour l'instant, on essaie de te sauver la vie.

Damien soupira et suivit son ami hors de l'appartement. Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient non loin de chez leur ami. Tout en marchant, ils discutèrent d'un plan.

-C'est quoi le plan? On déboule chez lui sans explications?, demanda Damien.

-On l'a déjà prévenu qu'on arrivait, répondit Hugo en chassant la question d'un geste de la main. On fait style on veut juste passer du temps avec lui, tu l'occupes et moi je fais genre que je vais aux toilettes alors que je l'observe. Si je vois qu'il agit, j'interviens. Si je ne peux pas, on annule la mission et on se sauve.

Hugo voyait la situation comme un immense jeu, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas s'en faire; il se doutait bien que Thomas n'était pas magicien, mais il s'amusait à l'imaginer pour détendre Damien qui peinait à se calmer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Thomas ouvrit en les regardant d'un air perplexe.

-Juste...va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Hugo pouffa et entra avec Damien, tout en sortant une explication sans queue ni tête. Ils s'installèrent sur le divan alors que Hugo finissait de divaguer,puis la conversation dévia. À l'extérieur, le soleil finissait de disparaître et la lune se frayait un chemin parmi les étoiles. Thomas, qui ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis un moment, dodelinait de la tête tandis qu'Hugo le gavait d'anecdotes plus ridicules les unes que les autres; Damien restait plutôt en retrait, inquiet pour le bouclé qui présentait de sérieux signes de fatigues. Finalement, alors que Thomas baillait une énième fois, Hugo bondit sur ses pieds et prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes pour filer, sa loupe à la main. Aussitôt, Damien se redressa et se décala vers son ami; ce dernier semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-T'as pas dormi?, lui demanda t-il.

-Insomnie. Trop de choses à penser...

-Dors, dit Damien sans hésitation. Je vais repartir avec Hugo.

Mais Thomas saisit le bras de Damien.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seul.

Damien hésita, puis accepta.

-Je vais te parler pendant que tu t'endors.

Thomas le remercia et se cala sur un coin du sofa tandis que Damien se mettait à parler doucement de choses et d'autres au hasard. Lentement, il put entendre la respiration de son ami ralentir. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Damien se sentait calme et il ne pensait plus à tous ses soucis. Il voulait oublier Hugo dans les toilettes, la tache qui lui marquait le dos, le médecin exécrable...

Il passait simplement du temps avec Thomas. Un moment précieux et malheureusement rare. Tout en parlant, il commença lui-même à somnoler; il se sentait si bien, avec une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait et le berçait, et la lumière de la lune qui les caressait tendrement...

-Mec, siffla soudainement la voix d'Hugo, ça va pas du tout!

Damien ouvrit subitement les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi juste à côté de Thomas. L'esprit embrouillé, il se redressa et fit signe à Hugo de baisser le ton.

-Mec, répéta Hugo d'une voix plus pressante. Décolle-toi _maintenant_!

Damien lui fit signe de ne pas déranger Thomas. Ce dernier, dérangé par les voix, ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

-Baissez le son, marmonna-t-il.

-Damien, tu te lève _maintenant _et on s'en va, insista Hugo.

Damien fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers le bouclé.

-Je pensais qu'on...

-Oui, mais non, j'ai changé d'idée, lui dit Hugo avec empressement. Lève toi parce qu'on y va!

Damien grogna et poussa Thomas - qui se plaignit doucement - pour se mettre debout. Il se frotta les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils; il sentait son dos bouillir. S'était-il collé contre son ami?

-Terra, ferme la lumière..., marmonna Thomas.

Damien se retourna et voulut atteindre l'interrupteur, mais le plafonnier était déjà éteint. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit que la lune avait poursuivit sa course dans le ciel et ne perçait plus a travers la vitre. Il chercha un instant la provenance des rayons, tournant sur lui-même, puis réalisa tout a coup qu'elle passait par-dessus ses épaules. Son cœur se serra sous l'effet de l'appréhension et un regard vers Hugo lui confirma sa peur. Aussitôt, Damien fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur; il saisit son manteau d'inspecteur à la hâte, prit la manche d'Hugo et le tira a l'extérieur avec empressement en lançant à Thomas qu'ils s'en allaient. Toutefois, a peine refermèrent-ils la porte que Damien enleva son chandail et cria a Hugo de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Un vertige le saisit et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir afin de ne pas tomber. Il respira les yeux clos pour se calmer, puis il se redressa et reposa sa question à Hugo, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas.

Il se tenait debout, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise, ne semblant pas pouvoir détourner les yeux du dos de son ami. Damien se crispa, puis osa y jeter a son tour un coup d'œil. Sa tache s'était épanouie jusque sur ses épaules, réchauffant agréablement son cou. Les pétales rouge semblaient vivantes tant elles grandissaient vite en un véritable motif mouvant, tel une tempête de feu. Au centre de la fleur, là ou le regard de Damien ne portait pas, émanait une douce lumière qui semblait hypnotique. Il n s'agissait plus d'une tache, mais d'une fleur qui s'embrasait à la manière d'un mandala à motifs de flammes et qui dépassait largement les lignes presque effacées de Sharpie. Damien la fixa longtemps.

-Je rêve...balbutia-t-il finalement.

Soudainement, une interrogation lui vint.

-Thomas n'a rien vu...pas vrai?

Hugo resta silencieux.

-Mec, Thomas n'a rien vu, répéta Damien en s'approchant d'Hugo pour lui agripper le col.. S'il te plait. Dis-moi qu'il dormait et qu'il n'a rien compris.

-Je, j'en sais rien...est-ce que ça change quelque chose?, demanda Hugo en se réveillant.

-Tout! Ça change tout!, cria Damien en se prenant la tête.

-Il va falloir lui en parler un jour ou l'autre, parce que ça va continuer et il ne saura rien...

-Pas question! se braqua Damien.

-Tu me l'as bien dit, à moi.

-C'est différent!

-En quoi? C'est ton meilleur pote. Tu peux pas le lui cacher. On n'a aucune idée de ce que tu as dans le dos et c'est potentiellement dangereux; si ça empire, tu comptes arrêter Wankil puis crever en silence, sans rien lui dire? Damien, il a le droit de savoir!

Les jambes de ce dernier cédèrent et il tomba au sol, incapable de respirer correctement. L'air semblait vouloir étouffer et les murs semblaient se rapprocher pour l'écraser.

-Je veux...pas crever, cracha-t-il entre deux respirations difficiles. Je veux pas qu'il ait peur. Je veux pas inquiéter Thomas. Je veux pas arrêter Wankil. Je veux pas arrêter de vivre; je veux jouer, continuer a faire des live, je veux faire d'autres projets Laink, je veux continuer ma vie avec vous, avec lui...

Son souffle se coupa de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur se répandre plus fortement dans son dos. Aux bords de la crise d'angoisse, il sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues et il les essuya rageusement, toujours haletant. Hugo se mit en genoux et lui demanda de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Respire, lui dit-il ensuite. Ça va aller, respire doucement...

Damien hocha la tête en hoquetant et tenta de se concentrer sur le visage embrouillé de son ami. Son corps s'était mit de lui même a trembler et Hugo posa une main sur ses jambes pour les calmer. Lorsque Damien eut reprit son souffle, Hugo prit une grande respiration, mais s'élança.

-Tu n'es pas prêt. J'ai compris. Mais c'est inévitable? J'essaie juste de te faire prendre conscience que tu vas devoir lui en parler un jour ou l'autre.

Damien resta silencieux, refusant d'admettre raison.

-Au moins, je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose...qu'est-ce que tu faisais lorsque ta tache a grandit les dernières fois?

-C'était d'abord après être allé chez Thomas. Puis, c'était après être allé au médecin...après l'appel de Thomas, en fait. Ensuite, c'était durant un live, et il y a eu maintenant.

-Bien, conclut Hugo en se levant. Je crois qu'on peut affirmer que notre Thomas est bien le sorcier qui t'a jeté un sort.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien fixait le plafond, allongé en silence sur son lit. Une allergie. Une putain d'allergie à Thomas. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Et, pourtant, tout les indices menaient à cette conclusion; il réagissait uniquement lorsqu'il avait un quelconque contact avec lui. Sa plus grande peur devenait réalité: celle d'être éloigné a jamais de Thomas. Heureusement, à cette dure conclusion s'ajoutait une bonne nouvelle: Hugo était d'accord pour ne jamais retourner voir le médecin. Il était évident pour les deux amis qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour son mal. Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire que Hugo abandonnait l'idée d'agir.

Maintenant que la cause du mal avait été ciblée, il ne leur restait plu qu'à découvrir comment fonctionnait le mécanisme pour trouver les failles. Évidemment, hors de question de parler de toute ça à Thomas. Hugo le lui avait proposé; ils pourraient ainsi faire des expérimentations auprès de l'allergie. Mais Damien refusait d'inquiéter Thomas, surtout après l'avoir vu si détruit par la fatigue. Il savait que de forcer Laink pour qu'il lui parle de ses problèmes afin qu'il puisse l'aider serait impossible; s'il ne pouvait l'aider, la moindre des choses était de ne pas l'embêter avec ses propres problèmes. Il était donc déterminé à régler son problème sans lui. Cependant, dimanche était arrivé à la hâte et le live habituel s'imposait. Après tout, il ne pouvait se permettre de tous les annuler uniquement pour ne pas aggraver son allergie - déjà qu'il avait quitté le dernier précipitamment et sans explications. Il avait donc consenti à y participer, à condition qu'Hugo soit présent dans la même pièce que lui pour le soutenir si son mal se faisait ressentir. Damien prit son téléphone pour y lire l'heure. Dans quelques minutes, son ami devrait arriver et ils mettraient ensemble un plan «sortie de secours». Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à Thomas, mais celui-ci comprendrait forcément lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'Hugo était simplement chez lui à ce moment. Ainsi, si quoi que ce soit se passait, ils seraient deux à réagir. Il entendit cogner à sa porte et il se leva pour ouvrir à Hugo.

-Prêt? lui demanda ce dernier.

-J'ai pris des médoc' pour les allergies, lança Damien de manière ironique en allant se rasseoir. Je suis pas sur de l'efficacité.

Hugo se mit à rire et le suivit.

-On verra bien. Vous faites un live sur quoi?

-CS:GO, un truc simple.

-Et tu as pensé à une excuse?

Damien secoua la tête et, ensemble, ils montèrent une petite situation assez vraisemblable pour que ni Thomas, ni les viewers ne s'interrogent s'il partait en urgence. Tout en peaufinant les détails, Damien sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il décrocha.

-Ouais?

-Ouais, Terra?, dit Thomas d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai pensé à un autre jeu pour ce soir. On pourrait mettre la cam'. Ça va plaire aux gens.

-Ça dépend; tu voyais quoi?

-Un petit jeu que les abos nous conseillent depuis un moment. Un jeu d'horreur; un truc simple, quoi...

-Ouais, ça va le faire. Mais si ça plante, c'est toi qui l'a proposé, dit Damien en rigolant

-On verra bien. En attendant, tu as deux minutes pour t'installer.

Et Thomas raccrocha. Damien sourit, avant de sentir son bonheur s'effondrer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'accepter et ce n'était qu'après coup qu'il réalisait les dangers d'être devant la caméra: non seulement il avait plus de risque de réagir à Thomas, mais en plus, ce dernier ainsi que les personnes qui regarderaient le live finirait par s'en rendre compte si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Damien rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers Hugo en déglutissant.

-Je suis dans la merde. Il veut cam'.

-Refuse.

-Trop tard.

Hugo le fixa.

-J'ai pas réfléchi, s'énerva soudainement Damien. Je me suis juste dit: cool, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça, puis je vais en profiter pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Hugo l'interrogea du regard.

-Il se sentait mal, quand on est venu, expliqua Damien.

-Tu te soucies pas mal de lui.

-J'y tiens à ce type, répliqua Damien en haussant les épaules.

-Et moi aussi, dit Hugo en soupirant, mais songe un peu à toi, de temps en temps. Écoute, on va pas changer les plans: je vais te surveiller de près et, si quoi que ce soit se produit, je ferai diversion et tu te sauveras, puis on coupera la cam'.

Damien hocha la tête.

-Au fait, continua Hugo, j'ai envie de tenter un truc: quand tu sens que ça chauffe dans ton dos, dis-le moi discrètement. Je vais passer de la glace. Ça peut pas faire de mal.

-Ouais, comme les anti-allergènes, dit Damien en roulant des yeux. Super efficace. Et naturel devant les abos.

-Tu fais juste me le glisser et je m'arrangerai pour être subtile. Maintenant, va t'installer parce que tu fais patienter tout le monde.

Damien se mit à rire et fonça vers son ordi pour rejoindre Laink sur le live; encore en retard, comme à leurs habitudes, mais immédiatement pardonnés par les viewers. Le jeu démarra lentement, plus drôle qu'épeurant, mais sympathique et sans prise de tête. À tour de rôle, les deux gamers s'échangeaient la souris et guidaient l'autre en jugeant ses actions. Ils en étaient au tour de Laink, lorsqu'un screamer surgit, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes et rire Hugo, qui était toujours sur le divan, à observer de loin. Damien se reprit le premier et se moqua gentiment du bouclé qui refusait maintenant de poursuivre plus loin; Damien ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Laink, qu'il trouvait adorablement si peureux.

Il remarqua toutefois bien vite la chaleur caractéristique de sa tache et son sourire se fana. Sa jambe se mit en tressauter, et il n'eut pas besoin d'avertir Hugo pour que celui-ci se lève et se rende vers la cuisine. À peine concentré sur le jeu, Damien suivait du coin de l'œil son ami, qui revint et plaqua un icepack enroulé dans une serviette sur le dos de Damien en se penchant par-dessus son épaule comme s'il tentait seulement de mieux suivre le jeu. Thomas et les viewers saluèrent son arrivée à l'écran et Damien en profita pour lui demander son avis à propos de la prochaine étape. Cependant, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer: il sentait toujours la chaleur dans son dos qui luttait contre la sensation glacée du icepack et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se sentait de plus en plus malade, comme si le fait de combattre la chaleur n'était pas naturel. Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers Hugo et baissa son micro pour lui parler sans que les autres ne puissent l'entendre.

-Mec, ça marche pas. Je me sens pas bien. Essaie d'appuyer plus fort.

-Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. On fait juste arrêter le live, au pire?

-Je ne vais pas _encore_ laisser Thomas en plan. Non, t'inquiète, fais juste enlever la serviette et applique directement sur la peau.

Hugo secoua la tête et remua discrètement pour faire ce que Damien lui demandait; il décida de s'asseoir derrière son ami pour être plus à l'aise et colla ensuite son torse au dos du gamer pour faire tenir le icepack entre eux.

-Ça va les mecs? demanda Thomas avec un drôle de rictus. Vous avez bouffé des drapeaux gay pour déjeuner ou quoi?

Plus occupé sur la sensation désagréable dans son dos que sur la réplique de son ami, Damien grogna et fit semblant de se concentrer sur le jeu alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée d'où il en était. Les viewers se moquèrent gentiment de lui et Thomas continua de les taquiner. Au bout d'un moment, ils échangèrent la souris et Damien soupira de soulagement en se penchant vers l'arrière pour se reposer sur Hugo; il tentait encore de combattre la chaleur.

-Ça va? lui chuchota Hugo?

-Je sais pas. Je me sens étrange. J'ai pas l'impression que ça marche...

-Mais...! les interrompit soudainement Thomas, le rouge aux joues. Salope! Vas-y, tu sais quoi, je m'en bats les couilles, je vais me cherche à manger. Tu me casse les couilles...

Damien éclata de rire.

-Mec, dit-il alors que Thomas se levait, il y a vraiment que toi pour me faire rire comme ça. Si je te connaissais pas, je t'inventerais!

Il se redressa et se décolla inconsciemment de Hugo - le icepack lui faisait de plus en plus mal - pour se remettre à jouer en rigolant. Toutefois, il sentit son ami bouger derrière lui et se replacer plus près pour mieux appuyer la glace. Un frisson de dégoût l'agita et sa jambe se mit à trembloter; la sensation lui levait définitivement le coeur, mais il n'osait enlever le icepack.

-Ça va toujours? lui demanda Hugo dans l'oreille.

Damien hocha néanmoins la tête. Pour ne plus y penser, il se força à dévier ses pensées vers autre chose; automatiquement, il se demanda ce que Thomas faisait; il entendit alors Thomas jurer au loin - il devait avoir trébucher dans le vide - ce qui le fit sourire. Il reporta son attention sur le jeu, bien plus concentré qu'auparavant; un instant plus tard, de nouveau bloqué, il demanda des conseils aux viewers et, en regardant les réponses, il remarqua un message qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

«Je viens d'arriver. C'est normal la tache dans le cou de Terra?»

Damien plaqua une main sur son cou; sa peau, comme dans son dos, irradiait d'une douce chaleur. Il se remit à lire frénétiquement les commentaires.

«C'était pas la avant.»

«Il s'est brûlé?»

«C'est Hugo qui lui fait cet effet»

«Je suis folle ou ça grandit? J'ai l'impression que ça va jusque sur sa joue...»

«C'est quoi ce truc Terra, il se passe quoi chez toi?»

Damien ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer et se se mit à respirer plus rapidement sans pouvoir bouger. Hugo se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lut les commentaires. Il le sentit retirer la main qu'il tenait plaquée contre sa joue et il entendit le hoquet d'horreur qu'Hugo poussa.

-Damien, lui dit-il, maintenant ça monte dans ta face...et sur ton bras! Je t'avait dit qu'on aurait du arrêter avant! Lâche ton écran, ça ne va plus!

Damien se crispa. Il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, trop brusqué par son ami.

-Mais...Laink..., murmura t-il.

Hugo lui retira violemment son casque et le tourna vers lui.

-Arrête de te soucier de Thomas un instant! Tu es peut-être en train de crever a cause de lui! C'est rendu trop dangereux pour toi!

Le plus grand regardait son ami avec une expression de supplique, tandis que Damien se recroquevillait sur lui-même, dans un geste inconscient pour se protéger. Des tremblements menaçaient de le secouer, tandis qu'il ne souhaitait que se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Toutefois, Hugo était trop furieux pour se rendre compte de l'état du plus vieux.

-Prend une pause! hurla Hugo. Éloigne-toi de Laink, fais-toi discret! Je leur expliquerai, à vos abonnés, et ils comprendront que tu ne sois plus aussi présent!

Damien haleta. Il se répétait «Je ne peux pas lâcher Laink» comme un mantra, sans savoir s'il n'avait pas bien plus besoin de Laink que Laink n'avait besoin de lui. Hugo le regarda faire un instant, les dents serrés, avant d'exploser.

-TU EN AS BESOIN!

Damien resta silencieux et fixa son ami, qui était devenu rouge en hurlant ces mots. Le souffle court, les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que Damien ne baisse les yeux en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-Prends une pause, répéta Hugo en serrant les dents. Le temps de réfléchir a tout ça. De réfléchir a ce que tu devrais faire ensuite. Quand tu auras décidé, tu retourneras voir Thomas et vous en discuterez - après, tu feras ce que tu veux, je m'en balance! Mais, maintenant, j'essaie juste de te sauver. Alors fais un effort et suis mon conseil. Je t'en supplie, Damien. Je ne te dit pas d'abandonner Wankil. Je te dit de réfléchir et de faire un _comeback_ plus tard, si tu réalises que ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Et si je réalise que c'est dangereux? dit Damien en hoquetant.

Hugo hésita un instant, puis souffla.

-Alors, quand tu en parleras avec Thomas, Wankil va vraiment se terminer.

Damien déglutit. Hugo se dirigea vers l'ordinateur après s'être assuré que Damien avait calmé sa crise, posa le casque sur ses oreilles et laissa un court message aux viewers restant pour leur expliquer rapidement la situation en disant qu'ils y reviendraient plus en profondeur bientôt. Thomas n'était toujours pas revenu. Hugo coupa finalement la cam'.


	5. Chapter 5

Damien se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil en bas de son écran. Trois heures. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il reporta ses yeux sur les commentaires qui s'affichaient a l'écran. Des questions; des messages de soutien; des moqueries; quelques théories; et le plus souvent des inquiétudes en rapport avec la chaîne. Damien n'avait aucune réponse a ce sujet.

Il y avait de cela quelques jours, il avait posté une vidéo où il expliquait rapidement sa situation. Depuis, les abonnés le bombardaient de messages, que ce soit sur son problème ou sur le mutisme de Laink, qui avait disparu de la circulation. De plus, les réseaux sociaux s'étaient donnés à cœur joie de répandre la nouvelle, tant et si bien que l'allergie de Damien tait devenue virale. Il n'aurait pu rêver d'une publicité plus efficace pour Wankil, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas a s'en réjouir. La chaîne était en suspens; avec Damien qui n'osait plus se montrer et Thomas qui semblait avoir disparu, leur dernier live n'avait pas eu lieu. Depuis, seuls les montages qu'ils gardaient en réserve sortaient. Une bien maigre consolation.

Damien se sentait déchiré. Il comprenait que cette pause était nécessaire et, en même temps, il s'en voulait de la faire. Il voulait voir Thomas. Il voulait lui parler. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il avait voulu lui dire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami, il détournait ses pensés pour éviter de faire réagir la tache. Ironique, lorsqu'on y pensait: il prenait une pause pour penser a l'avenir de la chaîne, mais en même temps, il était dangereux pour lui de le faire. Soudainement, son téléphone sonna. Damien l'attrapa et décrocha, espérant entendre la voix de Thomas, même s'il avait promis à Hugo de l'éviter.

-Monsieur Laguionie? demanda le médecin au bout du fil.

-Oui?, dit Damien d'une voix déçue.

-C'est a propos de votre prochain rendez-vous. J'ai cru remarquer que vous avez oublié d'en prendre un.

-Ah...c'est possible...

-Ce serait donc pour vous en proposer un aujourd'hui, cet après-midi. Vers 1 heure. Cela vous conviendrait-il?

-Docteur, dit Damien, un peu déboussolé, il est trois heure du matin...

-...Bien sur. Disons alors vers 2 heures.

-Docteur, ce n'est pas..., commença Damien, mais comme le médecin semblait vouloir l'interrompre, il termina d'une voix dure: Laissez faire. Je raccroche.

Damien suivit le geste a la parole. Lorsque le téléphone se remit à sonner, il le laissa de côté et continua de faire défiler son écran. Des questions sur sa tache. Encore. Ras le bol.

Il se leva subitement avec son téléphone et alla se poster devant son miroir. Il se tourna et, tel un contorsionniste, prit une photo de son dos. Puis, toujours guidé par son impatience, il la posta sur le réseaux sociaux - son premier signe de vie depuis la vidéo. Les réponses ne tardèrent pas a fuser.

«On dirait une fleur...»

«C'est vraiment une allergie? On dirait un tatouage»

«C'est des extra-terrestres qui te bouffent le corps»

«Yen a qui ont des papillons dans l'estomac, mais Terracid est spécial: il a une fleur sur le dos.»

Damien sourit. Il avait posté la photo, à la recherche de réponse, mais il trouvait plutôt du réconfort dans les commentaires parfois interrogatifs ou parfois absurdes; en quelques jours déjà, sa communauté lui avait manqué. Toutefois, même si Wankil n'était pas mort car lui était présent, l'autre partie importante n'était toujours pas là. Sans Laink, Wankil n'en valait pas la peine. Damien secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser.

Ou plutôt, si. Un éclair venait de le frapper, lui faisant comprendre certaines choses. Damien se rua sur son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de son ami: sa décision prise, puisque Thomas ne donnait plus de nouvelles, il se permettait d'en prendre lui-même. La sonnerie résonna plusieurs fois avant que la boîte vocale ne s'enclenche. Déçu, Damien laissa un message puis raccrocha. Il devait être trop tôt pour son ami. Il resta tout de même sur sa chaise à attendre une réponse en gigotant, mais son téléphone ne vibra que lorsque son médecin, persistant, l'appela de nouveau. Damien combla le temps en lisant les commentaires sous sa photo - il espérait en lire un de son ami - puis il alla s'installer devant sa console, un tacos-saucisse à la main. Il resta éveillé à viser des ennemis car son esprit était plein de Thomas.

Pour sa sécurité, il aurait du chercher un remède à son mal en restant loin de lui. Mettre la chaîne en suspens, peut-être pour de bon. Pour sa sécurité. Toutefois, cela signifiait quitter Thomas. Alors que Damien croyait craindre la fin de Wankil, il redoutait en réalité de ne plus jamais revoir son ami. Il avait peur que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui et se sente mal. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'idée d'être éloigné de Laink. La conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même: peu importait le risque, Damien ne pouvait passer le restant de sa vie sans son ami. Tant pis s'il en mourrait! Il mourrait heureux. Car il tenait à Thomas. Et qu'une vie sans lui semblerait trop fade. Comme un «Terracid s'amuse tout seul», mais pour une durée illimitée. Damien ressassa ces pensées quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui semble embrumé et que ses paupières se soit alourdies. Damien fronça les sourcils et se remit à surveiller son téléphone; Thomas lui avait pas encore donné de nouvelles. Il tenta de nouveau d'appeler, mais il tomba sur sa boîte vocale.

Soudainement, il se leva. Il devait aller chez Thomas; son message était trop pressant. Peu importe la tache qui lui recouvrait une partie de son visage, la réaction des passants ou si Thomas n'était pas chez lui. Il serait patient: il n'avait après tout que ça en tête depuis des jours. Damien enfila une veste et sortit de chez lui à la hâte en direction de chez son ami. En chemin, il reçut un message de Hugo à propos de la photo qu'il avait posté. Il lui répondit en lui disant qu'il avait pris sa décision; il allait voir Thomas. Puis, Damien oublia Hugo et ne se concentra que sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Bientôt, il fut devant la porte de chez sont ami. Il cogna. La porte s'ouvrit et Thomas apparut dans l'entrebâillement avec les cheveux en bataille, la barbe négligée et des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait n'avoir pas dormi durant des jours. Damien voulut s'approcher pour le soutenir, mais Thomas recula. Damien le fixa, surpris.

-Ça fait combien de jour que tu n'as pas dormi? lui demanda t-il doucement après un court silence.

-Un bout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La voix de Thomas était froide et son attitude, distante.

-Je suis venu pour te parler. J'ai pris une décision. Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, dernièrement. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Je n'étais pas prêt.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en parler, dit subitement Thomas d'un air neutre. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as à me dire. Tu peux tout de suite retourner chez toi.

Thomas allait refermer la porte, mais Damien le retint et entra.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda t-il.

-Je t'en pose, des questions? dit Thomas d'un air las. Laisse-moi et dégage, que je puisse dormir.

Damien voulut se frapper le front: il était évident que Thomas n'était pas en état de l'écouter.

-Je repasserai quand tu auras dormi. J'étais juste vraiment excité de venir ici pour te parler; je me rends compte que j'aurais du te demander avant. Je vais repasser.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir, en ce moment, dit Thomas en détournant le regard.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux pour les cachotteries; je suis désolé d'être parti durant le live.

Thomas s'assit sur le divan et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

-Ne m'en parle pas; une seconde, tu étais là avec Hugo; le temps d'aller me chercher à bouffer, ton écran est noir et les abonnés s'enragent dans les commentaires à propos de ta...tache, dit-il lentement avant d'accélérer le débit. Tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle, tu postes une vidéo qui n'explique presque rien et tu ne m'en parles pas, puis tu finis par débarquer chez moi sans prévenir!

Soudainement, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Hugo fit irruption par la porte que les deux avait laissée ouverte.

-Damien! cria t-il en se précipitant vers celui-ci.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et lui scruta le visage, semblant vouloir évaluer si la tache avait grandi de nouveau au contact de Thomas. Satisfait de voir que ce n'était pas le cas, il soupira de soulagement et s'écarta.

.-J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu crèves, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Et moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de ne plus revoir Thomas. Tu mettras des bananes sur ma tombe.

-Rêve toujours; je te payerai pas un brin d'herbe.

Damien s'écarta et se tourna vers Thomas; ce dernier, qui avait assiste a la scène sans la comprendre, semblait de plus en plus malade. De la sueur lui coulait dans le cou.

-Thomas, je voulais te dire...

Thomas tomba au sol. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Damien se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Le bouclée gémissait de douleur en se tordait au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Oèu est-ce que tu as mal?

Hugo sortit précipitamment et revint avec une serviette mouillée qu'il posa sur le front de son ami. Damien continuait de lui poser des questions en lui soulevant la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

-Dégage...siffla difficilement Thomas. J'ai mal.

\- Hugo, appelle les urgences!

-Non... marmonna Thomas.

-Tu te la ferme et tu me dis ce que tu as!

-Je me la ferme, ou...je te r-répond?

Damien grogna. Il sentait la chaleur monter dans son dos; le pire moment pour que son allergie se manifeste.

-Dam' lui dit Hugo en sortant ton téléphone, tu as le dos qui fait de la lumière.

-Je sais! C'est pas le moment.

Thomas tenta de se dégager et roula sur le ventre. Damien eut le souffle coupe. Une lumière bleuâtre, semblable a la sienne, perçait a travers le chandail de son ami.

-Hugo, raccroche!

-Quoi? Mais...

-Raccroche, je te dis!

Hugo s'exécuta et revint près d'eux.

-Aide-moi a lui enlever son chandail.

Ils enlevèrent le tissus sous les gémissements de Thomas, pratiquement inconscient. Une fleur semblable a celle de Damien se dévoila, les laissant muets d'horreur. De son centre pulsait une lueur bleu malade, tandis que les pétales, presque noires, se rependaient maladivement sur toute la peau visible, telles le fantôme d'une fleur maudite. De par et d'autre, du sang gouttait comme si la pointe des pétales avaient transpercé la chair de l'intérieur. Le motif créé par la fleur racornie semblait exalter la douleur. Damien voulut passer sa main sur la peau, mais se brûla de froid; Thomas gémit.

-Thomas, est-ce que...tu es allergique à moi?

Thomas fut agité d'un soubresaut, comme s'il riait tout en souffrant.

-Je suis malade.

-À cause de moi?

-Toi ou l'amour...

Il s'arrêta un instant, le visage crispe.

-Ma jalousie me rend malade...Hugo me rend malade...et je m'en veux de ne pas vouloir que tu sois heureux avec lui. Parce que je passe mon temps à rêver de toi, à souhaiter des trucs.

-De quoi tu...

Hugo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damien pour l'arrêter.

-Et la fleur est apparue, dit Thomas en se crispant. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était. Puis, j'ai fini par réaliser; quand tu es heureux, elle grandit...quand tu te sens malheureux...elle meurt.

Un rire le secoua.

-Au moins maintenant, tu le sais. Et j'avertis Hugo. Même si ça fait mal.

Damien n'arrivait pas à comprendre s'il parlait de sa fleur ou de ses sentiments.

-Mais ça fait du bien, poursuivit le bouclé d'une voix brisée. Que tu sois au courant.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le cœur de Damien se serra douloureusement et, sans réfléchir, il prit son ami dans ses bras en ignorant la morsure que provoquait la peau glacée du bouclé contre la sienne, chaude. Thomas soupira, mais ne bougea pas; il était trop faible pour le repousser.

-Thomas, murmura Damien avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Thomas leva le bras comme pour l'éloigner, mais la fleur racornie qui l'ornait rencontra les pétales de feu. Aussitôt, les deux fleurs s'illuminèrent en entier et, à l'endroit ou la peau se touchait, les pétales noires brûlèrent avant de retrouver une couleur bleu pâle. D'abord abasourdi, Damien reposa ensuite Thomas et s'empressa d'enlever son chandail pour se coller, peau contre peau, sur son ami. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du bouclé, avant que les deux ne soupirent d'aise tandis que leur fleur s'animaient au contact de l'autre et prenait vie en se gorgeant de lumière. Les larmes de Thomas cessèrent lentement, tandis que sa fleur reprenait sa couleur d'origine. Damien la découvrit, ébahi. D'un bleu de glace, elle déployait ses motifs de flocons et s'étendait, semblable au givre sur une fenêtre, en un mandala hivernal. Lorsque tout le noir fut brûlé par la flamme, Thomas sourit et se cala dans les bras de son ami, avant de se ressaisir et de se décaler.

-Hugo..., murmura t-il.

En riant, Thomas pointa la porte d'où leur ami venait de s'enfuir. Damien l'observa un instant rire, émerveillé devant sa beauté qu'il ne réalisait que maintenant. Puis, il tira le bouclé vers lui et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains; ses yeux brillaient autant que leur fleurs. Il l'embrassa.

Sa bouche était froide contre la sienne, mais douce. Hésitant, il ne faisait que frôler ses lèvres des siennes, comme s'il craignait de brûler Thomas. Ce dernier l'agrippa soudainement et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser profondément, affamé. Damien se laissa faire et promena plutôt ses mains dans le dos du bouclé. Thomas frissonna à son contact et soupira avant de s'éloigner. Puis, en regardant Damien, il éclata de rire avant de passer sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-Ta fleur a disparu.

-La tienne aussi, constata Damien. Mais ta peau est toujours glacée.

-Et la tienne brûlante.

Thomas s'allongea en serrant Damien, leur peau régulant la température de l'autre Damien se mit à caresser la tête de son ami en appréciant sa fraîcheur. Lentement, Thomas s'endormit, profitant du sommeil auquel il avait enfin droit maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Damien l'observa, un sourire sur les lèvres, en réfléchissant au retour qu'ils feraient devant les abonnés. Ensemble.


End file.
